


Bonding [ngk 03]

by written_seoks



Series: Namgikook Week 2018 [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Assault, Bonding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied spanking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_seoks/pseuds/written_seoks
Summary: Namgikook week .03 Prompt: fantasyNamjoon walks into the foyer with Jungkook trailing behind him, hanging on his shirt. Jungkook's grumbling - “Why can’t you unpack it yourself?” His face has an unnatural flush and there is a blooming dark spot just under his shirt collar. If that didn't tip Yoongi off to their activities, the drip of blood coming from the side of Namjoon's mouth certainly would have.Yoongi laughs at their disheveled appearances, “It’s not like you were getting anything done anyway, hm?” Namjoon blushes and tugs on his shirt. Yoongi hefts the box with one hand and gestures to the side of his own mouth. Namjoon looks confused for a moment before jerking and hurriedly wiping the side of his mouth to get rid of the blood.“W-what’s so important that you need our help, hyung?” Namjoon asks, blushing slightly, peering at the box until he sees the box’s label, and, if possible, his face goes even redder. Yoongi jerks his head to get Namjoon to look up and meet his eye, communicating as much as he can through their bond. Well, this is about to get interesting - and it's only their second day here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on this fic :) 
> 
> Just a warning -  
> 1) During the lead up to a sexual scene, Namjoon uses a little bit of 'magic' on Jungkook to get him to submit - be reassured that this is something that nj, yg, and jk have all talked about before and that jk has agreed to this sort of use.
> 
> 2) jk gets physically assaulted in an alley + some blood drinking, this scene is separated by a * on either side
> 
> also, sigh, I was gonna post this as one but i've had these tags perfect for like a day nd I don't wanna lose them but i keep writing more and more so heres part 1, part 2 will be up... soon.

Vampires in the city are such a cliche, Yoongi thinks as he grabs the last box and hefts it onto his hip and up the steps to their new house. It’s a perfect little townhouse with small windows, squished between two other houses. The Gothic architecture Yoongi steps through into the foyer is another cliche, but he kinda likes the sharp edges.

“Namjoon!” He calls out once he’s inside, voice echoing across stone brick. “Where do you want this box?”

 

“What’s it labeled?” Namjoon’s voice echoes through the hallway- he’s probably helping Jungkook unpack in the living room.

Yoongi has to twist his head uncomfortably to read the label upside-down. “Uh - oh,” It’s labeled ‘Bedroom’ in large black sharpie but Yoongi recognizes this box in particular. Oh, this ought to be a fun break from unpacking. “Come help me unpack this one!” He yells back.

 

Namjoon walks into the foyer with Jungkook trailing behind him, hanging on his shirt. Jungkook's grumbling, obviously annoyed at being interrupted, “Why can’t you unpack it yourself?” His face has an unnatural flush and there is a blooming dark spot just under his shirt collar. If that didn't tip Yoongi off to their activities, the drip of blood coming from the side of Namjoon's mouth certainly would have.

 

Yoongi laughs at their disheveled appearances, “It’s not like you were getting any unpacking done anyways, hm?” Namjoon blushes and tugs on his shirt. Yoongi hefts the box with one hand and gestures to the side of his own mouth. Namjoon looks confused for a moment before jerking and hurriedly wiping the side of his mouth to get rid of the blood.

 

“W-what’s so important that you need our help, hyung?” Namjoon asks, blushing slightly, peering at the box until he sees the box’s label, and, if possible, his face goes even redder. Yoongi jerks his head to get Namjoon to look up and meet his eye, communicating as much as he can through their bond.

 

“I just wanted your help - this box is soooo heavy,” Yoongi puts a little silk to his voice but it just comes off as sarcastic. Jungkook snorts unattractively.

 

“Hyung, you literally have inhuman strength, it can’t be that heavy. What’s even in there?” Jungkook tries to take it from him to see the label but instead, Yoongi just tilts it so he can’t see and takes off up the stairs.

 

Jungkook, of course, races up after him, the competitive brat. But Yoongi is older, way older, and Jungkook. Well, Jungkook’s only human.

 

Yoongi rushes to the master bedroom, where they're still trying to unpack most of their stuff. The bed only has a fitted sheet on, no duvet or pillows. The dresser is also only partially filled, with clothes strewn across the top and some drawers sticking out.

Yoongi slows when he reaches the threshold, causing Jungkook to crash into him. As if in slow motion, Yoongi turns and falls on his hands, box landing on the floor beside him. In turn, this causes the contents of the box to fall all over the bed. Which. Was Yoongi's plan in the end, but, well. Not like this.

 

Jungkook's heavy muscle weight lands directly on top of Yoongi, forcing all of the breath out of his lungs in a gasp. Jungkook quickly pushes up on his hands, legs straddling Yoongi's hips, to hover over Yoongi's back so that he can breathe. "Hyung- what in the world is in that box?" He kneels over Yoongi's back, stretching to see over the high-set bed. "I can't see what would be so importa..." He trails off, seeing the assortment of toys on the bed. The box had been from their closet in their old house, where it was only taken out for very, very special occasions. He sucked in a breath, causing Yoongi to smirk, chin pressed into the hardwoods.

The collection of sex toys in their closet had slowly been growing, updated bit by bit thanks to Jungkook. Namjoon and Yoongi had a collection from their younger years, but back in their time, sex toys looked a little bit more like torture devices. But thanks to Jungkook, they had both been introduced to the terrifying world of modern technology. Yoongi even had a phone app that could control one of the vibrators, which had been used at many a dinner to his great amusement.

He did ever so love watching their cute blood bag squirm in his seat, trying not to let the waiter taking his order or the other patrons in the fancy restaurant know about how his hyungs were giving him so much pleasure he almost couldn't stand it until he sidled up to them and asked so sweetly, "Hy-Hyungie, please. Please-" It was almost too good, Yoongi shivered just thinking about it, they'd have to do that again, break in the new city, so-to-speak.

 

Jungkook smirks down at Yoongi's quivering back, formulating his own plan unbeknownst to Yoongi. Yoongi struggles under the weight of Jungkook's powerful thighs trapping him. He dips down to press a kiss to the back of Yoongi's neck before slipping his soft lips over Yoongi's ear. "Hyung..." He smirks and leans his body weight a little bit more firmly on Yoongi, fully knowledgeable that Yoongi could escape his hold without much effort, but also secure in knowing that he doesn't  _ want to.  _ "What were you gonna do with these? Were you gonna try and catch me off guard? Make me get all needy for you? That sounds good, doesn't it..." Jungkook places himself a little bit more snugly on top of Yoongi's plush backside, humming as he gets comfortable.

He's not exactly sure how he wants this to play out... but he knows he wants to feel good and make his hyung feel good as well. He sits up a little and grasps Yoongi's thin wrists in his hands, tugging them together behind his back, restraining him with little resistance offered before leaning back in. "Too bad you got  _ caught. _ Now I'm gonna make the rules, hyung, and you're gonna listen to me." Yeesh, apparently Jungkook's in a dommy mood, he hadn't even realized it himself.

 

Too focused on his plans with Yoongi's fidgeting body beneath him, Jungkook doesn't even hear the huff of breath behind him. "Is that so, baby? You make the rules now?" A harsh boot puts pressure on his spine.

 

The stretch pushes all of the breath out of Jungkook's lungs. Huh, suddenly he's not in such a dommy mood anymore, funny how that happens. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with the undertone of Influence in Namjoon's tone and the boot on his back or the fact that anything Namjoon does with that tone of condescension pushes his headspace down. Connected to them as he is - his blood flows in their veins - he's ten times more susceptible to their Influence, part of their ancient vampire powers or whatever (Jungkook wasn't exactly listening when they explained it to him). Anyways, the point is - Jungkook doesn't even notice Yoongi grinning and speeding out of his grip, panting with exertion and arousal - too caught up in trying to twist so as to see Namjoon, the side effect of Influence making it so that he has the insatiable need to make eye contact and be as close to his Influencer as possible.

 

"H-Hyung - I didn't- Um-" The boot presses harder as Jungkook squirms.

 

"Shut up, baby boy. If you can't even speak right, how are you gonna make the rules?" Namjoon says, not unkindly, with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "Here Yoongi-hyung was going to spoil you rotten, let you come however many times you wanted, tie you up and let you squirm and -  _ and  _ he was gonna ride you, but  _ no. _ You just had to be a bad boy, and now..." Namjoon hums and steps back, letting Jungkook up but stopping him before he gets too close with a hand on his chest.

"Namjoon-hyung, I didn't - I'm not bad - don- wanna be bad." Jungkook leans forward against the hand with pleading eyes.

 

"Aw, baby," Yoongi grins and steps closer to run a hand through Jungkook's hair. "You're so sweet now, but you were so disrespectful earlier. You're not going to get out of a punishment like that." His hand curls in the soft strands to grip harshly. Jungkook just whines in response. 

 

God, he's in for it now. 

 

~

 

Their move in goes pretty smoothly after that, aside from the fact that Jungkook can't exactly sit down without wincing.

 

In fact, that whole week goes pretty well. Jungkook gets a job at the local convenience store, even though both Namjoon and Yoongi assure him that they don't mind providing for him if he doesn't want to work and instead wants to focus on his studies. Or if he never wants to work again, that's fine too, Namjoon and Yoongi are both stacked enough to support them all for a long long time. Jungkook doesn't really ask about how they've managed to save that much, but with Namjoon's analytical genius and Yoongi's stinginess, he can guess.

He works pretty normal day-ish hours at the convenience store, but today one of his new co-workers, Bambam, asked if he could stay and cover his late shift. Normally Jungkook would refuse because anytime during dark hours that he wastes at work, he could've been hanging out with Namjoon and Yoongi, the night-owls. They're pretty restricted to the dark hours, although, thanks to their age, they don't get as affected by daylight as a younger vampire would.

Bambam pleads with him to take the late shift, and Jungkook hums and thinks of Namjoon mentioning that he and Yoongi had to go meet with this city's council of elders. He can probably spare a couple more hours until the midnight shift gets here. "Sure," He says to Bambam, who throws his hands in the air.

 

"Thank you so much, Jungkook! Thank you-thank you-thank you!" Jungkook brushes off his thanks and goes back to restocking the shelves.

 

"No problem, you owe me though.”

 

*

 

Jungkook is so thankful to see DK walk through the barred doorway, causing the bell to ring. "DK! You're late!"

 

DK rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry man," he looks around, "Are you the only one around?"

 

"Yeah, Bambam said he had an emergency," Jungkook explains. DK scrunches his nose but laughs.

 

"Alright, well I can take over from here," DK says, pushing into the employee area.

 

" _ Thank you, _ " Jungkook says fervently, grabbing his backpack and scurrying out from behind the counter and out the door. He reaches the cool, dark night and breathes a sigh of relief. He can only handle so many hours stuck in that tiny white heaven of snacks and sodas.

 

He pulls out his phone to text Yoongi and Namjoon that he’s on his way home, figuring that they’re probably almost done with their meeting by now. After just a week of living here, he’s already used to walking around the city and can find his way pretty well without having to look it up or even really think about it. 

So, on autopilot, Jungkook walks up an alleyway that is perfectly safe in the dusk hours - when he usually comes home, that is. But in the middle of the night, it suddenly doesn’t look so safe. Shit.

 

Jungkook takes out one of his earbuds and texts Yoongi that he’s on his way home and that he should be home in 15 minutes. Then he puts away his phone and speeds up his steps as inconspicuously as he can. He doesn’t  _ feel  _ like there is anyone behind him, but several years living with Yoongi means that he’s suspicious anyways - that man can move as silently as a cat when he wants to. 

 

He’s right to be suspicious. Another minute down the alley and he’s suddenly slammed into the wall. “Stay quiet and I won’t kill you, pet.” Oh fuck, oh fuck. Jungkook recognizes that undertone in the man’s voice. Shit, that’s Influence. Because the guy isn’t one of Jungkook’s Influencers - Namjoon or Yoongi - his Influence isn’t as strong as it would be normally, but it’s still there, begging him to make eye-contact, to bare his neck and keep his mouth shut. 

 

It’s probably better that Jungkook goes along with whatever the vampire wants because as much as he would like to beat the guy to a pulp, he’s not dumb enough to think he’s as strong as a vampire. Not to mention, if he reveals that he can resist the guy’s Influence, then he might actually kill him. Vampires get jealous and territorial and if Jungkook is caught in the middle, well then.

 

So Jungkook goes limp and the guy laughs menacingly. Jungkook’s heart is pounding and he can’t help but wish Namjoon and Yoongi were here, even if they might get hurt. Fuck, he’s so scared. It’s probably better that they aren’t here to see him being so weak.

 

And then the guy’s fangs pierce his neck and everything goes a little bit blurry.

 

Jungkook loses track of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Yoongi realizes that they never had the chance to explain their meeting to Jungkook, fuck. And then he realizes that fuck. This is going to make it so much worse. “We- well, we - “ He looks desperately at Namjoon for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha 2 chapters. I'm a laugh.

Namjoon and Yoongi finally find him some time later. Jungkook is laying across the side of the alley, propped up by the dirty brick wall, still blurry and unaware, shivering because of the late fall air. “Jungkook!” Yoongi calls out as soon as they turn into the alleyway.

They tried to follow the path they knew Jungkook usually took home from the convenience store, having picked him up once or twice. They had gotten worried after Jungkook had texted Yoongi that he would be back in 15 minutes and then never showed up. They had given him another 10 minutes before going after him. 

 

Jungkook blinks at Yoongi as he cups his face, “Hyung? Wh- what are you doing here?” He leans into Yoongi’s comforting hand. Namjoon breathes a sigh of relief, and gestures to Yoongi to help him stand Jungkook up.

“Come on, baby, we’ll get you home.” Namjoon soothes as he gets his arms under Jungkook’s armpits to drag him upwards. Yoongi settles himself under Jungkook’s left shoulder while Namjoon is on his right - it’s a bit lopsided but it works to get Jungkook home quickly.

 

~

 

Thankfully, Jungkook doesn’t fall asleep until they get home and get him on their bed.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi sit in the armchairs in opposite corners of the room and don’t speak a word to each other. 

 

When Jungkook wakes up, after about 2 hours, Yoongi rushes to his side while Namjoon rushes out of the room to get him a glass of water and some of their iron pills from the bathroom. By the time Jungkook is awake, he’s surrounded on both sides by his hyungs. He blinks a couple times and drinks the water Namjoon presses to his lips. His voice is only slightly raspy when he speaks, “Hyungs… what happened?” 

 

Yoongi breathes a sigh of relief and places his forehead on Jungkook’s chest, hands falling to his waist., “We found you lying in that alleyway, it.. It looked like you’d been attacked by, well, by a vampire.” His voice is muffled by the duvet and Jungkook’s chest.

Jungkook frowns as he tries to remember, “Yeah… Yeah, there was a vampire who attacked me and he, drank from me, I’m - I’m sorry, hyung.” Jungkook eyes water a little and he turns his face away from Namjoon on his left. 

 

Namjoon tilts his head, “Why are you sorry, baby? We’re sorry we weren’t there to protect you, we should’ve been there…” He huffs a little and his brows furrow. Namjoon places a possessive hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, just where the curve of his neck begins. “You have nothing to be sorry for, love.”

It’s almost automatic, the way Jungkook leans into the touch. Instinctual.

 

“I- Okay, sure. It’s okay, hyung. Really, thank you for coming to find me.” Jungkook smiles weakly and tries to change the subject and covers Namjoon’s hand with his own, pressing it into his skin. But by Yoongi’s tightening grip on Jungkook’s waist, he can tell that it isn’t over. He’s proved right when Yoongi lifts his head and gives Jungkook a  _ look. _

 

“Jungkook, you didn’t answer his question.” There’s no Influence behind the question, although Jungkook can tell Yoongi is just barely holding it back. “Why did you say you were sorry?”

 

“It’s nothing, hyung, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Jungkook gives him a smile.

 

Namjoon has a thoughtful look on his face but doesn’t say anything. Yoongi presses further, “Baby,” he croons, trying a different tactic, “Why did you say you were sorry?” He strokes Jungkook’s waist with his hand, trying to soothe him. But when Jungkook doesn’t answer he sighs. He’s getting frustrated with Jungkook’s vague answers. He knows the boy just woke up, but he’s obviously aware enough to dance around the answer that Yoongi wants. 

 

Yoongi replaces Namjoon’s hand and slips it up to his jaw, pulling him to look Yoongi in the eyes, “Jungkook. Tell me what you meant. Why did you say sorry?” His voice is firm. Yoongi is trying to keep the Influence out of his mouth but he’s worried. It slips through when he says Jungkook’s name before he takes a breath and makes an effort to control it. It’s enough to make Jungkook crack though and he jerks his head away from Yoongi’s grip.

“I’m - I’m sorry that I let him drink from me. I should’ve tried to stop him, I shouldn’t’ve let him- I’m suh- sorry.” Jungkook sniffs just a little and turns away from them both as much as he can, stuck in bed between them. There’s a dawning look of realization on Namjoon’s face when he meets Yoongi’s gaze.  _ Oh _ , they both think at the same time. 

 

“Baby,” Namjoon shifts to sit as close to Jungkook as he can on the bed. “Baby, we’re not mad about that. I promise we’re not mad about that.” He pauses, tries to gather his thoughts, “Sweetheart -” Jungkook’s eyes fly up to meet his - Namjoon hasn’t called him this before - “Can you tell us why we would be mad about that?” He’s trying to use the softest voice possible to coax Jungkook down into honesty. 

The honesty Jungkook exhibits in this headspace is balanced by the sheer vulnerability that he shows as well, this vulnerability that makes Jungkook soft, subby, and sobby. It hurts Namjoon’s heart to see it, but it’s sadly necessary in cases like these. In this space, the combination of vulnerability and honesty is enough to spill his deepest thoughts. Sometimes it’s the only place to get Jungkook to truly talk about his feelings. 

 

Jungkook’s face crumples. His breathing gets a little heavier as he tries to restrain his tears. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m disgusting now. I know- “ Yoongi’s head hits Jungkook’s chest again. 

“Baby- baby, you’re not disgusting. Why -”

 

“Because I let him drink my blood!” Jungkook almost yells, “I know, I know you guys only keep me around because I’m a convenient source of blood and sex. I know that. So - I mean, you probably don’t want me anymore because I’m dirty now.” He buries his head in his hands. Now he’s really crying. 

 

Namjoon’s brain short circuits.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu- _

 

“Sweetheart- Jungkookie, nononono-” Yoongi thinks of all the times he’s offhandedly called Jungkook a  _ blood bag _ .  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuc- how are they gonna fix this - _

 

Jungkook fidgets under the blankets, trying to move away from them both. Namjoon reaches out to touch his shoulder unconsciously to comfort his baby. His lover that, he realizes now, he has  _ never called his boyfriend. _

 

Jungkook jerks away from his touch. He struggles and brings his knees to his chest, jumping over Namjoon and out of bed towards the door, he looks like a cornered animal. _How are they going to fix this -_ Namjoon’s eyebrows pull together in worry. His cheeks are flushed and he’s all the way up, finally realizing what he just said. He looks like he’s gonna run. 

 

Yoongi stares at Jungkook, halfway to the door already and mentally says  _ fuck it. _ Putting all the Influence he can into his voice, he says, “Jungkook, stay.” And  _ fuck he knows he’s just making it worse but if Jungkook leaves they’ll never even get a chance to fix this.  _ “It’s still dangerous outside for you-”

 

Jungkook, standing stock still, frowns at this, confused as to why they would still want him here- “Why?”

 

And Yoongi realizes that they never had the chance to explain their meeting to Jungkook, fuck. And then he realizes that  _ fuck. This is going to make it so much worse.  _ “We- well, we - “ He looks desperately at Namjoon for help, but his face is still scarily blank as he tries to work this out in his big brain, “The council in this city - we didn’t know - they’re old fashioned, so any human not Bonded is fair game for attacks. So, they're attacking you because you aren't, well, Bonded to us."

 

Jungkook’s red, puffy face contorts as he frowns. Thankfully he doesn’t seem like he’s going to leave anymore, but he’s definitely still angry, embarrassed, and confused. “Wha- What’s Bonding? Why… why aren’t I Bonded?” He’s trying to resist the Influence that colors Yoongi’s voice and stand his ground, but every moment he resists, it gets stronger. He knows that if he meets Yoongi’s eyes that he’ll crumple.

 

Namjoon huffs.  _ Fuck. Another thing that they forgot to tell him.  _ He wants to get Jungkook to calm down, which is going to be impossible once they start explaining. “Baby, will you come over here, please? And we can talk about this?” He doesn’t put an ounce of Influence into his voice, but the combined effort of Yoongi’s previous Influence and Namjoon’s simple request makes Jungkook’s knees buckle and he hangs his head as he moves towards the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed, still refusing to move any closer.

 

Namjoon sighs and accepts it. “Sweetheart,” how to explain it, “Bonding, Bonding is an old tradition that ties a Donor to a vampire more permanently… it’s stronger than Influence but not the same as Siring. It - it makes a Donor live longer, I think it’s about twice a normal human life time, but it has a catch. Firstly, the ritual is painful and immoral - it’s basically feeding during sex… except the Donor takes some blood from their vampire as well.”

Here Yoongi butts in - “That’s why we refuse to drink from you while, well -” He blushes but soldiers on - “While we’re fucking.” 

 

Namjoon nods and continues, glancing at Jungkook only briefly to see his furrowed brows before continuing, staring at his own hands in his lap - “There’s more, though… a lot of Donors take the offer without asking about the other effects because who wouldn’t want semi-immortality?” Namjoon laughs humorlessly, “So, they don’t know that if they ever try to leave their - m - vampire, that they’ll die. They die without their vampire. That’s how whatever magic that governs our powers works. A Donor is Bonded to provide blood, so if they’re not doing that, then what’s the point of them having all that extra time? Right?” Namjoon’s bitter expression makes Yoongi turn away from him. When it’s clear that Namjoon is too choked up with anger or sadness to continue, Yoongi takes the reins.

“That’s - That’s why we didn’t Bond you, baby. You shouldn’t be tied to us just because you need us to survive. And, and as for the other stuff- We… we love you. We didn’t realize you didn’t know that because - well, we can’t go a second without knowing that we love you. I guess- I guess we should’ve made it more obvious, especially because of, uh, just how we are in general, I know we’re not affectionate like that.” Yoongi’s hesitation shows in every stutter of his words. What if he’s only making it worse? 

 

Jungkook, stone faced, takes out his phone. He types something and the only noise is the vibration of the phone where he touches the keyboard. It’s silent for what Yoongi guesses could be a minute or an hour. Namjoon clears his throat of the block loudly and opens his mouth to say something but Jungkook, still not showing a single emotion, speaks before him, “Since you don’t want me to be outside, and I don’t want to be around you, will you drive me to Yugyeom and Bambam’s house. Now.”

 

They can’t refuse. At least being with two humans is better than being alone and if Jungkook doesn’t want to be with them, then well. Yoongi turns away from them both under the pretense of brushing himself off and grabbing his keys. Namjoon stares at Jungkook, imploring him to meet his eyes, to reconsider, but it’s useless. After a moment he sighs and hangs his head. “Yeah,” Namjoon says raspily, knowing that if they forced anything right now they’d lose Jungkook forever. As if they haven’t lost him already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of these scenes did not turn out the way I wanted it to, and I know that this is kind of melodramatic so just take most of this chapter with a grain of salt I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jungkook is a sulky teenager with a valid reason! and Seokjin is an understanding dad.

The drive to Bambam’s house is utterly silent except for Jungkook’s clear directions. “Turn left here.” And, “Right at this light.” are the only things they hear for the 20-minute drive across the city to Bambam’s house.

 

Yoongi follows Jungkook’s directions and doesn’t speak a word. He doesn’t even protest when he feels them leave their Elder’s domain and enter another’s. He can’t help but think that it’ll be safer for Jungkook in another Elder’s domain. They should never have moved here without meeting the Elder, but Jungkook had been offered a scholarship to the college near here and, well, they would do anything for him. They seemingly hadn’t made that clear enough, however.

 

Soon enough they enter a rather rich neighborhood that just reeks of vampire to Namjoon and Yoongi, though they know Jungkook doesn’t see it.

 

It’s here Jungkook decides to speak up.

 

“I’m not mad.” He says, softly. Yoongi almost jerks off the road at the shock of Jungkook’s words. Jungkook can barely resist a smirk at their reactions, but he quickly sobers, “Left here and it’s the third house on the right.”

 

Jungkook doesn’t want to leave them, is the thing. He loves them. He’s been trying to resist it all this time because he knows that they’ll probably leave him sooner or later. They’re immortal vampires, after all.

He's probably smashed any chance for him to stay with them to bits, now, anyway. He's just been so stupid, yelling out all of his dumb insecurities and speaking so cuttingly to them. He's mad at them, sure, but he doesn't want to lose them, especially not like this.

 

He's worried now, that Namjoon and Yoongi won’t want him anymore. That being able to spread him on his back and have their way with him isn’t worth all of this trouble. They’ve probably decided he's too much trouble and are just going to drop him off with a bag of stuff and then drive off into the sunset, never to be seen again.

They said they loved him, but was that just to get him to stay?

However, even though his worry that he'll lose Namjoon and Yoongi… he's pissed. He's not mad, though. He hates that they took advantage of his vulnerable state of mind made him admit to these secrets. And then abusing their Influence to make him stay when they  _ know  _ he hates crying in front of them. They were worried for him, true, but it's still a violation of his rights.

And he'd never admit it, but he's disappointed that they didn't Bond him.

 

It’s so confusing. His brain isn’t making any sense, too woozy from blood loss and snapping from being so low to so high this quickly. He needs some time away from them to think about everything that’s happened.

  
  
  


Namjoon, hanging on his every action for some sort of sign, tentatively asks, “Can… can we text you, Jungkookie -” the use of the nickname unknowingly sends a pulse of relaxation through Jungkook and his shoulders relax just a centimeter - “To know you're safe, at least? If… if you don't want to see us… at least let us know you're safe, okay?” His tone is so sweet, it tugs on Jungkook's heartstrings.

 

Jungkook, a little flabbergasted at Namjoon's groveling, nods and rasps a, “Yeah," in response, "Yeah, I just need some time."

 

Yoongi almost passes Bambam’s house because he’s too intent on listening to what Jungkook says, but Namjoon gestures into the right driveway before it's too late.

 

Jungkook looks down to type something on his phone for a moment but looks up and meets Yoongi’s eyes even as he grabs the bag filled with some of his clothes that he had packed in a rush. He gets out of the car, bag in tow just as Bambam and a friend come out to meet him in jackets and hats despite the balmy fall weather. He doesn’t see Namjoon and Yoongi stiffen. He does see Bambam’s friend eye them suspiciously in the front seat, sees him lean down to whisper something in Bambam's ear. However, he doesn’t think anything of it, he doesn’t know what Bambam told his housemates about him coming over, anyways.

 

“Jungkook!” Bambam yells, waving excitedly. He envelopes Jungkook in a warm hug, which Jungkook so sorely needs. When Bambam pulls away, he's still smiling, he holds Jungkook by the shoulders and says, "You never told me that your Namjoon- and Yoongi-hyungs were vampires, too!"

 

Jungkook chokes, " _ What? _ " He stares at Bambam, who just stares back. " _ What do you mean,  _ vampires,  _ too. _ "

Bambam looks confused, eyebrows furrowing before his expression brightens comically, "Oh! Yeah, didn't I tell you? Almost everyone I live with are vampires... are you sure I didn't mention it?"

 

"I'm very, very sure, Bam. You never said anything about your housemates being  _ vampires!! _ "

Bambam just shrugs, "Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, right?"

 

Jungkook sighs, "I guess not..." His shoulders slump tiredly and Bambam's friend immediately takes notice. Bambam’s friend gestures to Yoongi and Namjoon in the car in a clear ‘get the fuck out of here right now’ gesture and turns to Jungkook.

 

"Let's get you inside and up to bed, we can talk more tomorrow. We're having some important people over tomorrow, so you should meet them." He says and guides them inside, slinging a friendly arm over Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook frowns inwardly at having to meet 'important people,' all he wants to do is sulk until he either gets a text from Namjoon and Yoongi or works up the nerve to text them himself. He's led inside by Bambam and his older friend. In the foyer, they stop and the guy slips away from Jungkook's shoulder. "Right, I'm Jaebum. I'm the leader of this particular coven."

 

Jungkook hums in acknowledgment, “I'm Jeon Jungkook. How many of there are you?”

 

Bambam pipes up instead of Jaebum, who gives Bambam a sort of fondly exasperated look, “There are seven in total! Five vampires, but me n' Jinyoung-hyung are just regular humans."

 

Jaebum nods and continues, motioning up the stairs, “Bambam can show you to the guest room. It’s kind of late, but if you want anything to eat, feel free to eat anything from the kitchen,” at this, he gestures to the door just off the foyer. Jaebum heaves a huge sigh, “I, on the other hand, am going to sleep for a century. I can’t believe you woke me up for this ba- Bambam. I'm glad you didn't wake up Jinyoung, he has a shift tomorrow.”

 

Bambam rubs the back of his neck embarrassedly, “Sorry, hyung. I was worried.”

 

Jungkook nods and bows a little to Jaebum, “Thank you, I’m sorry for intruding.”

 

Jaebum huffs out a breath but smiles at Jungkook, “It’s fine, Jungkook-ah.” He turns to leave, giving Bambam a meaningful look that Jungkook can’t interpret.

 

Bambam looks to Jungkook and gestures for him to follow him up the stairs, “Here, the guest room has a bathroom and you can shower there.” Jungkook nods and hefts his bag up the stairs.

 

“Hey… do you guys have any iron pills?” Jungkook rubs the back of his neck even as he follows Bambam up the stairs.

 

Bambam turns and gives him a knowing look, although Jungkook can’t really tell why. “Yeah, I’ll bring you some while you get settled.” Jungkook nods in thanks and steps into the room that Bambam gestures too.

 

~

 

In the morning, after some iron tablets and some more rest, Jungkook feels infinitely better. The first thing he does is call in sick to work, there is no way he’s going around that area again and Jungkook can’t ask Jaebum or Bambam to give him a ride there and back anyway, that’d be too much. He can’t stay here forever either, but he has no friends in this city yet, so he’s stuck here for the time being.

 

He doesn’t have any notifications, but he didn’t expect to have any either. He told Namjoon and Yoongi that he needed time and he's glad they respected that. He's feeling the pangs of missing them already, but he needs to get his own feelings sorted out before dealing with them.

 

He lazes in bed for a while before his stomach forces him out of the guest room. He puts on some fresh pants but doesn’t bother changing out of the shirt that he slept in. He shuffles downstairs, pushing back his hair from his face. He probably doesn’t look good, too pale and slumped.

 

He steps into the kitchen Jaebum had shown him to find another person already leaning against the counter. “Hey.” He slurs, making the other guy jump up.

 

“Hey! You must be Jungkook. Jaebum n’ Bam mentioned you last night, I’m Jinyoung.” Jinyoung is obviously still a little sleepy, but he makes an effort to smile. “You must be hungry as well, there are some frozen waffles in the freezer, but I really gotta head out soon.”

 

Jungkook nods eagerly and walks over to the freezer, “Thanks, Jinyoung… Hyung?” Jinyoung gives him a nod, “Yeah, thanks. What do you do that makes you be out so early?”

 

Jinyoung moves so that Jungkook can get to the microwave behind him, “I work at a hospital. I’m just finishing up my residency.” Jungkook grins and responds eagerly - he can’t wait to get started on his degree-focused courses, even if he hasn’t really decided what he wants to do just yet. They chat back and forth like this for a while until the microwave beeps and Jinyoung says he has to leave. “None of them will be up till late, they’re all night-owls.” Jinyoung grins, “But you have free reign until they’re up. There's a game room downstairs in the basement so you can hang there, just don’t delete Jackson’s save file, haha.”

 

“Oh, of course, hyung. Thank you so much!” Jungkook bobs his head and Jinyoung laughs, walking out of the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, no problem. You have fun now.” Jungkook hears the door close behind Jinyoung and huffs a sigh. Now he’s alone with his thoughts until someone else wakes up. Well, alone with his thoughts and Overwatch. He can kill time for a couple hours. He needs the time to think anyway, as much as he doesn’t really want to confront it.

 

Jungkook stuffs the last waffle in his mouth and heads upstairs for a shower and a change of clothes before going downstairs, where he finds the best gaming suite he could ask for. He grins and gets to work.

 

~

 

It takes a long time, but Bambam eventually slinks downstairs, hair rumpled and still yawning. “Jungkookie. Why are you up so early?” He stretches, arms behind his back.

 

Jungkook laughs and pulls off his headphones. “Early? It’s almost noon, dude.”

 

Bambam snorts, “Yeah, like I said.” Bambam flops on the couch next to Jungkook just as another game starts. “Wake me up when it’s like… 8. Jinyoung-hyung should be home by then and we have to get ready for the meetin…” He trails off, curled up next to Jungkook.

Jungkook just rolls his eyes and taps away at the controller in his hands.

 

~

As promised, Jinyoung comes home later to a still-asleep Bambam and a hungry Jungkook. He’s been too afraid to move for fear of waking up Bambam sleeping next to him. Jinyoung laughs silently when he sees them on the couch. “Hyung! Please!” Jungkook whisper-yells. Jinyoung laughs and nods, tip-toeing over to shake Bambam’s shoulder.   
  
  


After waking Bambam up, they all head upstairs to get some food. It isn’t long before Jaebum slips into the kitchen as well, freshly showered. Slowly, one by one, Jungkook is introduced to the rest of Bambam’s housemates, other than Yugyeom - who had come to pick Bambam up from work before - Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jackson is the next one up and then Mark. Youngjae and Yugyeom are the last ones up.   
  
  


Once everyone is up, Jaebum picks up the phone to order some pizza for this evening and then enlists everyone’s help in cleaning up the house for their guests. Just as they've dusted the last surface, the doorbell rings.

 

Mark jumps up and Jaebum and Jungkook follow him into the foyer. Jinyoung and Youngjae are already at the door, opening it to the visitors. “Jin-hyung!” Jinyoung says, smiling brightly and pulling the first person into a hug.

  
  


“Jinyoung-ah! It’s good to see you. How are you?” Jin-hyung slaps his back a few times in greeting before moving out of the doorway for the others to enter.

 

“I’m good, hyung. How are you doing?” Jinyoung says, stepping back as well.

 

Jin smiles beatifically and says, “Same old, same old. Who’s this, hm?” He says, gesturing to Jungkook. He steps forward to introduce himself, only to be interrupted by a burst of hugs and yells from the front door again as everyone greets each other.   
  


There isn’t another moment to speak until Jaebum motions them all into the living room, where everyone spreads out on the comfortable seats happily. Jin speaks up. “So, it seems we have a new addition? Who’s this, Jaebum-ah?”   
  


Jaebum says, “This is Jungkook, he’s a friend of Bambam. He’s staying here for the time being."   
  


 

Another one of the newcomers speaks up, “Why’s that? Why are you staying here with Jaebum-hyung?” He’s short and has stunning pink hair but he seems a bit too nosy for Jungkook's tastes.

 

With a slightly-shamefaced expression, Jungkook explains to the group, "I'm having a fight with my... boyfriends." Can he even call them that anymore? "They're both vampires as well. They, well, they used their Influence on me and so I don't really, um, want to be around them? I'm embarrassed about some of the things I said so I don't want to face them." The guy nods in understanding and a guy with bright red hair and a narrow nose laughs and shifts over on the couch to sit next to him.

 

"I understand that. Sometimes they just can't restrain themselves, especially if they're worried or angry." Says the red-haired guy, not unkindly.   
  
  


"You're human, too?" Jungkook asks, tilting his head towards the guy.   
  
  


"Yup, I'm the only one in my coven, at least Bambam and Jinyoung have each other." He grins and raises a glass to Bambam and Jinyoung, each in a different lap, but meets eyes with Jungkook and gives him a fond smile.   
  


"Ah, that is hard." They nod in consensus and grin at each other.   
  
  


Jin-hyung interrupts them with a laughing smile, "Okay, that's enough canoodling. Introductions time. I'm Seokjin. I'm the Elder of this Domain."

 

Jungkook jumps in shock. "The- what? You're the Elder? I thought- uh, I thought you hated humans?"   
  


"No, no, that's the other Elder... the Elder of the domain you live in is old and traditional, he hates humans and only treats them like blood bags, it's absolutely abhorrent how he treats the humans in his domain, I-" Seokjin lifts a finger to start on what looks like a lengthy lecture, which, by the looks on his coven's faces, has been beaten to death many times. One of the younger vampires puts a hand on his arm to try and stop him. Seokjin forcibly takes a breath, "Anyways. I'm the Elder of the domain you're in now. We're pretty much in constant, direct rebellion to that domain because of their views on humans. And since we're pretty- " he smiles at the red-haired guy and Jaebum tugs Bambam closer - "fond of our humans, we'd rather protect them and treat them as equals and respect them than drink them half to death every time we wanted a snack." Jungkook nods in agreement.

  
  
  


Jungkook laughs a little to himself, "Sorry for assuming, then. I haven't met any Elders, I didn't even meet the Elder of the domain we moved from."

  
  
  


Seokjin nods to himself, "Yeah, I didn't think you had, most Elders are very traditional in their views about humans. I'm pretty young for an Elder, only about 3,000 years in me." Jungkook chokes and the human next to Jungkook laughs.

 

"I know right? Doesn't look a day over 1,000." The other young vampire laughs with them over the joke while Seokjin just elbows him hard and the pink-haired one rolls his eyes.

  
  


"Jin-hyung, introductions, remember?"

  
  


"Oh yeah, that. Right. I'm Seokjin. You've met Hoseok," He gestures to the red-haired guy next to Jungkook, "That rude brat over there is Jimin, and this is Taehyung," He motions to the pink haired guy and the other brown-haired vampire in succession. They both give him large grins in greeting and Jungkook smiles back as best as he can through his nervousness.

  
  


"Sorry, I don't know any other vampires than Namjoon and Yoongi. We're not very social, I guess." He laughs privately, nervously, but Seokjin just gives him an understanding look.

 

"I can understand that. Especially if you're in a relationship with them, it is still a little taboo among most vampires who are older than 500 years. Tae and Jiminie just make that cut by about 20 years." Seokjin explains.

 

"Ah, okay. Namjoon is um, around 700? and Yoongi is 835, I think. We don't really celebrate their birthdays, obviously, so I often forget." Jungkook gives himself a little nod subconsciously.

 

Seokjin smiles kindly, "And how old are you?"

 

Jungkook looks surprised at the question. "Oh, me? I'm 20. 21 this September."

 

Seokjin nods, "Only a couple more months then? Is that one exciting for humans right? Important?"

 

Hoseok nods eagerly, "Yeah! That's the age at which humans can legally drink!"

 

Seokjin looks shocked for a second, "Drink? Why would they need to drink?"

 

Jimin laughs and hits Jin on the chest, "Hyung, don't be dumb. Humans don't drink blood, but they drink that yucky yellow stuff. Do you remember? Hobi tricked you into trying it a while ago."

 

Seokjin's confusion clears. "Oh! That nasty stuff."

 

Jungkook laughs, "Nasty to vampires, nice to humans, though. I'm excited." Jinyoung and Bambam just shake their heads in disappointment.

 

"Oh, you're going to be so disappointed, Kookie," Bambam says, sighing morosely.

 

Jungkook gives him a harsh look, "What? You're still 20! Don't tell me you've drunk the alcohol yet!"

 

Hoseok chokes, "The alcohol? Oh my god." His eyebrows pinch together, "That's actually the cutest thing I've ever heard. Like, I know you were joking, but still."

 

"Aw, hyung. Aren't I the cuter?" Taehyung whines, snuggling closer to Hoseok on the couch. Hoseok laughs and throws an arm over Taehyung's shoulders, touching his nose to Tae's shoulder.

  
  


Jaebum huffs softly and turns to Seokjin, "Anyways, Jin-hyung. You wanted to talk?"

 

Seokjin gives Jaebum a sarcastic smile, "Aren't we talking right now, Jaebummie?"

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung, sitting next to each other, give Seokjin matching raised eyebrows, causing Seokjin to raise a hand in placation. "Yeah, yeah, fine. I called this meeting because I wanted an update on your sector and your infiltration... I know Bam's started working in the Domain?" Bambam nods. "That's good. It's a good start..." Jaebum hums in contemplation.

 

"Hyung, this is a little bit un-thought-out because I just met Jungkookie... but if we can get his vampires on our side then... we'd have a definite _ in _ , rather than just waiting for Bambam to catch something that could lead us to the Elder," Mark explains quietly, waiting for Seokjin's nod before continuing his plan.

 

Jungkook slides closer to Hoseok and leans in, "Uh, can you explain this to me? Why are they looking for the Elder? How do they take over the domain? And why are they talking about me?" Hoseok gives a sort of 'uh?' motion with his shoulders and motions to Jimin sitting on the other side of him.

 

Jimin, the pink-haired vampire, leans past Hoseok to explain - "Ah, so to take over a domain, the Elder in charge of that Domain must die or willingly give up control of the domain to another vampire. Therefore, because the Elder probably  _ won't  _ want to give up his domain to a bunch of vampires who disagree with him, we either have to trick him or kill him in order to get the domain. To do either of those things, we have to get pretty close to him."

 

Seokjin, partially listening in, chooses to interrupt at this time. "Which is where you come in. Mark's posited, and I agree, that your vampires become our double agents. Do you think they'd be okay with that? I mean, once we explain."

 

Jungkook puts a hand to his chin and considers. "Uh, yes. I think they'd be up for it. However, I should say that, um, our argument was pretty bad, so I asked them not to contact me for a couple of days."

 

Seokjin tilts his head, "That's fair enough, and it makes sense. That's okay, we can use the time to come up with a solid plan. Besides, this has been years in the making, it can wait another couple of days."

 

And with that, they set to work.

 

-

 

On their way out, Seokjin hangs back in the foyer to talk to Jungkook while everyone else steps outside to say their goodbyes.

 

"Hey. Are you sure you're okay with the plan? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with having to talk to your boyfriends or make you feel like you have to get along with them for our sake. I'm sorry if this is intrusive, but the use of Influence in a relationship like that shouldn't be taken lightly and it seems like you're still upset about your argument."

 

Jungkook's eyebrows raise at the topic of conversation, he didn't really expect Seokjin to care. "Oh! Uh, I think it's fine, hyung. I've mostly cooled down, I'm just... worried about what they think of me now, I guess." He laughs bitterly and looks at his shoes.

 

Seokjin nods wisely, "Makes sense. By the way." Seokjin sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "You need to take more iron tablets, I can sense the deficiency in your blood. Was that one of the reasons for your argument?"

 

At this, Jungkook is outright shocked, he didn't know Seokjin could sense that sort of thing. "I took some earlier this morning, but I'll remember to take some more later, hyung. And, um. Sort of? I was attacked yesterday by a vampire and he basically drained me. Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung found me, thankfully. Our argument involved that, kind of? But I think it was more of a culmination of a couple months of insecurities in me and them just forgetting to tell me things... Sorry, I'm rambling."

 

This brings a bright laugh out of Seokjin, "It's fine, Jungkookie. You're cute." Jungkook goes bright red. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

 

"Thanks, hyung."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been on Exams Mode these last couple weeks :(
> 
> Follow my writing twitter + the bts text au I have there: @writbts_
> 
> Look forward to the next part of namgikook week (months) (year)! Probably gonna be a little bit nsfw but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! I'm still working on the rest of these prompts even though it's well past the actual event lol
> 
> twit @writbts_  
> tumb @ruffledfog


End file.
